


Whisper On A Scream

by Crash (theyllek)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyllek/pseuds/Crash
Summary: The past is not always the past, and whispers get lost in the screams.





	Whisper On A Scream

"Okay Colonel, your turn!"

Colonel Jack O'Neill woke from his doze at the sound of Chief Master Sergeant Sydnea Irvine’s cheerful voice. He pulled the blanket covering his lap up farther. It wouldn’t do for the wheelchair wheels to catch it and give everyone a free peepshow. Jack watched as the medic released the brakes on the wheelchair before raising his head. He was tired. Tired and cranky and all he wanted was a nice steaming hot shower followed by a nice long sleep in his own bed.

"Come on, sir. Let's get this over with then we'll get you something to eat," Sydnea said. She led the way down the brief corridors to the MRI room.

Five days, offworld. Four of which were spent in the confines of a small, dark, dank. and foul smelling bamboo like hut. SG-1 had apparently trespassed on sacred ground and had greatly upset the local tribe. Jack, being the commander and leader of the group, was held responsible by the tribe’s elders and tossed into the hut. The rest of SG-1 were kindly escorted to another more spacious hut and given fresh water and food everyday.

"Have a seat, Colonel. Take your shoes off, stay awhile." The radiologist, Carlos Mendoza, tossed over his shoulder as he gathered some pillows and a blanket.

Jack slowly lowered himself down to sit on the edge of the sled. His body adamantly reminding him of the abuse it had taken. No food or water for four days. Shut up in a little bamboo hut where there wasn't enough room to stand much less move. The temperature had reached almost 100 degrees during the day—even hotter inside the hut. Then at night the temperature would drop to the lower 50's and 40's. His BDUs offered little to no protection against the cold nights.

Jack figured he was lucky. 'It could have been worse,' he reminded himself as he removed his dog tags and handed them over to Sydnea for safe keeping.

'They could have beaten you everyday. Strung you up by your wrists in the court yard and left you there. They could have doused you in cold water then electrocuted you. They could have ...

Mendoza's hand on his shoulder broke his current line of thought. "Let's get you comfortable, Colonel.”

Jack looked up into Sydnea's eyes briefly before allowing her to guide him back onto the sled. He waited patiently while she and Mendoza rearranged his limbs. When they were satisfied, Sydnea draped a blanket over him. With one last pat on his leg, Sydnea left for the control room along side Mendoza.

Jack let out a breath that he wasn't aware that he was holding as he was pushed into the tube by the technicians. He was already starting to drift off. He really hoped that they didn't mind if he took a short nap while he was in Thumper. The last clear thing he remembered was the rubber bulb being placed in his right hand.

_He couldn't move. It wasn't for lack of ability but lack of space. And the fear of getting burned if he touched the searing hot corrugated metal walls and ceiling of his prison. He had lost track of the number of days they left him in here. Baking in the hot sun, shivering in the cool night. The rags that served as clothing no help at all. No shirt and the "pants" barely made it halfway down his thighs._

_He hadn't moved much since they put him in here. He learned the hard way. Movement meant pain.—whether from cramped muscles being forced to move or the burning of skin on hot metal. He wasn't sure if he was able to move any more. Maybe he would be stuck in this position until it ended.,If it ever did._

 "Halfway done, Colonel. You're doing really well so far." Sydnea called over the intercom.

_They were coming. He could hear their voices as they decided whom they would pick and the steady soft thumping of their boots on the packed ground. They came once in a while. Sometimes they would take you out and beat you or take you for questioning, If you were lucky they put you back in. Sometimes a cup of water and piece of bread was placed inside. But only if they thought you were worth keeping around. Whether it was for information or just for fun._

_They were closer. He could hear them banging on the doors. They always started at the beginning of the row—there were the two British guys, another American, and him. The four of them had talked with each other… at first. Not anymore. He had time before they came for him. They always left him for last. It wasn’t a good thing. They seemed to enjoy taking their time with him._

_They stopped. The light that usually spilled through the small gap on the side was blocked._

_Maybe they’re new, he thought wildly. They don’t know the routine?_

"Alright Colonel we're done." Sydnea called to him placing a hand on his leg. The technicians came over and pulled the sled out.

"He's asleep." Mendoza commented as Jack's head cleared the MRI tube.

"Pappas, go grab a gurney." Sydnea ordered the medic that was standing at the doorway.

 

_Jack scrunched his eyes shut as sunlight flooded his dark box. He felt the door bang against the stilts that held his box above the ground. He heard them say they were going to take him to the room. He couldn't go back there. He didn't want to go back there again; he couldn't go back there again. He wouldn't let them take him without a fight._

 

"Come on, Colonel. Wake up for me." Sydnea resorted to pleading when it was becoming apparent that the Colonel wasn't going to cooperate and wake up. She knew better then to move him while he was asleep.

"O'Neill, please, for once just stop being so damn stubborn," Sydnea muttered to herself as she moved aside to make room for the gurney.

 

_Jack felt hands touching his legs and arms. He tried to move further back into his box but his abused muscles refused to cooperate. The grip grew stronger as they sensed his refusal and Jack lashed out, kicking and twisting his body until he forced them to relinquish their grip._

 

The colonel’s eyes flew open but there was no recognition in his gaze as he lashed out at an unseen foe. Sydnea jumped back, away from his flailing arm, and cringed as he ripped his IV loose in his fury. She watched helplessly as Jack threw himself off of the sled and fell to the unforgiving floor below. 

"Mendoza, go get Dr. Fraiser. No don't…" Sydnea tried to warn Pappas from trying to restrain Jack but it was too late.

As Pappas circled his arms around O'Neill, Jack's reaction was instantaneous. He tossed himself to the side and both men collided painfully with the MRI. Pappas went limp. Jack shook him off and scrambled away on all fours until he hit a wall.

 

_Jack hit the deck with a thump and was momentarily stunned. His head was spinning, his limbs aching but he wasn't going to let them take him. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. Swinging his arm backward he caught the person off guard and sent  them falling backwards. Scrambling to his feet he tried to run— to get away, but he was trapped._

  
Janet arrived on the scene as Sydnea leaned down to check on Pappas. The medic was out cold.

"What happened?" Janet asked.

"Colonel O'Neill fell asleep during the MRI and woke up fighting. Flashback most likely," Sydnea explained quickly.

Janet looked around. Blood seemed to be everywhere— smeared on the sled and side of the MRI, the gurney, a small pool of it on the floor. Jack was nowhere to be seen at first glance.

"Sydnea you and Mendoza get him out of here," Janet gestured to the still unconscious Pappas as she followed the trail of blood on the floor. "I'll need 8 milligrams of Versed, and get Teal'c.” Jack was crouched down on the floor under the tail end of the MRI.

_Jack pressed his back into the corner, trying to become part of the wall. He was scared, utterly terrified. He could feel them closing in. Their breath was hot on his already baking skin. He could see the joy in their eyes. Ding licked his lips, anxious to begin. Sweat beaded on his forehead and rolled down the neat scar that traced a white line across his brow and down the ridge of his nose. Ding... Jack had been pretty pleased with himself when he'd dubbed the man with that moniker They were going to have "fun" with him today. Payback for this little escapade._

_Uh oh…. Yin and Yang were missing. That meant only one thing and it wasn't a pleasant thing either._

Janet pulled a pair of gloves out of her lab coat pockets and quickly snapped them on. She slowly moved towards the Colonel, crouching down to his level.

"Colonel, it's okay," Janet said looking him over. The scrubs that he was dressed in were soaked with blood from the former IV site and he had a laceration on his head from hitting the MRI. His eyes were wide open, wild and terrified. Janet could see the minute shivers as they coursed through him.

"Colonel, it's me Janet," she soothed, inching her way closer. Janet hoped she could bring him back from where ever he was. She knew better than to get too close however. O'Neill may look perfectly harmless in his current state but looks were very deceiving.

"Please no. I'll tell you what you want to know," Jack muttered shakily in Arabic.

"Iraq," Sydnea whispered returning with the sedative filled syringe and bending down next to Janet. "Teal'c will be here in a few minutes."

"Colonel you’re safe. You're here at the SGC." Janet continued to repeat the words as she inched closer to his position.

"Please," Jack begged again in Arabic, skittering away from Janet and into the corner.

Janet sighed and stood up turning around to see Teal'c walk in the door.

"Dr. Fraiser, what…" Teal'c stopped in mid sentence as he took in the scene before him.

"Colonel O'Neill's had a flash back," Janet explained as she moved around to the same side of the MRI as Jack.

Teal'c followed the diminutive doctor’s steps and finally saw O'Neill, huddled in the corner, arms cradling his head as he rocked back and forth, muttering indistinguishable words.

"You wish for me to restrain O'Neill so that you can administer a sedative?" Teal'c inquired before Janet had a chance to say anything further.

"Yes, but I was hoping that you might be able to bring him out of it before that."

Teal'c nodded his head and slowly approached the Colonel, kneeling to the floor, as he got closer.

"O'Neill it is I, Teal'c." He said with a softness not expected from a man of his size. "You are safe O'Neill."

_Jack thought about his options. There was no way out. He knew that the guards were still there, that they definitely weren't going to leave him alone. That his attempt at bargaining had failed. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Jack decided to go for gold. Drawing on his waning energy and a sudden burst of adrenaline, he attacked the closest guard hoping to do as much damage as possible before he was over powered._

Jack uncovered his head and looked up at Teal'c. With surprising swiftness he attacked. Teal'c moved instinctively, preventing Jack from doing any harm, and easily restrained the struggling man, taking care not injure him further. Janet rushed over and injected the contents of the syringe into Jack's thigh.

Teal'c held on to the Colonel waiting for the sedative to fully take hold while Sydnea retrieved a gurney from the hall. Jack's struggles grew weaker, his breathing slowed, and he finally relaxed.  Teal'c looked down at the limp body of his commander seeing for the first time the extent of his injuries. Teal'c rose to his feet and placed the Colonel on the waiting gurney, helping move him back to the main ward before informing the remaining team members.

_Jack felt the restraining arms tighten around him. Someone else roughly grabbed his arm, stretching it out to gain access to the veins. He felt the tell tale prick of the needle piercing the skin at his elbow followed by the cold yet hot feeling of the substance being injected into him. Jack gave up fighting letting his eyes slide shut and slowly he began to retreat into his mind. He then proceeded to lock himself up so tight that no one would be able to get in._

 

* * *

 

 

Teal'c pulled several paper towels from the holder drying his hands thoroughly. His hands, arms, and shirt had been soiled with blood from O'Neill's wounds as he restrained him earlier. It caused him great distress to see his 'brother', a great Tau'ri warrior, in such condition. It saddened him even more when he had been forced to restrain him while Dr. Fraiser injected a sedative.

Closing his eyes Teal'c took a deep breath to settle his thoughts and returned to his locker for a fresh shirt. Making sure everything was put in order, Teal'c closed the locker door and left in search of Sam and Daniel.

Dr. Fraiser had ordered the three of them to get cleaned up and have something to eat while the tests were being carried out on their CO. Having not run into either of them in the locker room Teal'c headed for the Commissary. Walking in, he immediately spotted his team members at a table in the far corner.

"Hey, Teal'c!" Daniel called looking up briefly from his meal. "I was beginning to wonder whether or not you were going to join us."

"Teal'c have a seat," Sam greeted, waving at an empty chair with a fork full of food. "What did the infirmary want? I heard you called over the intercom. Did you find anything out about the Colonel while you were there?"

"That is what I have come to inform you of, MajorCarter." Teal'c sat down in the proffered chair. His somber mood picked up immediately by his compatriots.

"What's wrong?" Daniel set his fork down and leaned forward to look the Jaffa in the eyes; Sam mimicked him.

"O'Neill has suffered a flashback," Teal'c whispered. "I was forced to restrain him so that Dr. Frasier could administer a sedative."

"Is he okay?" Daniel managed to choke out. He knew that Jack had horrible nightmares having witnessed several of them, but had never experienced a flashback. If Jack was as violent as he was during some of the more horrific nightmares he could only imagine a flashback.

"Colonel O'Neill was indeed injured," Teal'c answered, pushing away the image of his CO lying limp and bloodied in his arms.

"It will be sometime before Dr. Frasier permits us to see O'Neill. I suggest you finish your meals before returning to the infirmary.”

Daniel and Sam nodded solemnly. Sam picked up her fork forcing her self to finish her meal while Daniel just pushed his away and stared into the depths of his coffee cup.

 

* * *

 

 

"Pappas!" Staff Sergeant Isaac Mahoney called seeing his friend enter the mess hall.

Pappas waved in response, retrieving a cup of coffee before joining his friend. He had just been released from the infirmary after a night of observation for the concussion that he received the day before.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mahoney questioned, seeing the magnificent bruise on Pappas face.

"Got up close and personal with the MRI yesterday." Pappas grimaced and rubbed his shoulder as he recalled the incident.

"O’Neill was having a nightmare or something. Tried to keep him from hurting himself and got knocked out,” Pappas explained, not realizing he had unintentionally let Jack’s name slip.

“And you figured that you’d be safe in the medical field,” Mahoney joked back digging into the food on his plate.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked up to see Sam standing there with two cups of coffee.  Taking one of them, he removed his free hand from the railing on the bed and sat up in his chair.

"Still the same?" Sam asked, snagging a chair on the opposite side of the bed. Janet had kicked her out six hours ago with instructions to eat, sleep and shower before returning. They had been taking turns staying with their CO for the last two days.

"Yeah, Janet tried to get him to wake up but he hasn't responded." Daniel took a long drink from his cup looking somberly at his friend.

Sam examined the inert figure on the bed. He was in the same position that he was in, when she had left. Curled up on his left side, blankets pulled up to his chin. It disturbed her to see her normally overly active commanding officer so still. Janet had kept him sedated yesterday, but had backed off the medication earlier in morning hoping he would wake up.

“Life just sucks sometimes,” Sam commented. She dropped into the chair on the opposite side of Jack’s bed from Daniel and settled in for the long haul.

 

* * *

 

 

“Enter,” General Hammond called at the knock on his door.

“You asked to see me sir?” Janet said opening the door

“Yes, come on in Doctor and have a seat,” Hammond replied, setting the file he was working on aside. He was using the time during the regular maintenance shutdown to catch up on more paperwork.

“Yes sir. You asked me about Colonel O’Neill’s condition, sir.” Janet paused taking in a deep breath. “Sir, it’s been two weeks and there hasn’t been any improvement. I had to put in a feeding tube because he won’t eat. He sleeps and wakes, but is non-responsive and does nothing for himself. The only time he’s used his voice has been screaming from nightmares.”

General Hammond bowed his head pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He was hoping for better news. The last three weeks had been bad. First SG1 trapped off world for trespassing, and then their commander shut up in a small bamboo hut. But they had all made it home in one piece if a little worse for wear.

“Sir, I know you don’t want to talk about this neither do I but I can’t keep the colonel indefinitely. He’s an incredible drain on my staff and we don’t have the resources here for this.” Janet stopped, looking down at her hands folded neatly in her lap.

Hammond let out a long slow breath. Picking out a folder he handed it across the desk to the doctor. “I received this today. Dr. Mackenzie is requesting to examine Colonel O’Neill. He says that he heard from one of your orderlies, Pappas, that Colonel O’Neill had gone psychotic.”

“Sir, you can’t let him!” Fraiser protested vehemently “We both know what will happen. It would ruin any chance the colonel has at recovering. Not to mention the effect it would have on the rest of SG, it would devastate them— and the base. Sir, everyone looks up to Colonel O’Neill; morale is low as it is if the colonel is remanded to mental health…”

“Hold on right there a minute,” the general held up a hand to stop the doctor. “Jack O’Neill is a good man and I don’t want to see any of this happen, but I need options. We go back to full operations at the end of this week and the rest of SG1 will be needed to fulfill their other duties on base and your infirmary staff will have the stress of all the teams going on and off world. Now I’ve managed to hold Mackenzie off for the remainder of this week. As you know he outranks me in matters of mental health so you have until then to come up with a suitable solution.”

“Yes, sir,” Janet answered and made to get up

"And Doctor..."

“Sir?”

“Let me know if there’s anything that I can do. I mean it.”

“Yes, sir.” Janet gave him a small smile as she left his office.

 

* * *

 

 

Janet quickly made her way back down to the infirmary, the conversation with General Hammond weighing heavily on her mind. She had to think of a way to keep the colonel out of Mackenzie’s hands. Passing the nurses station Janet glanced up at the board. Hammond was right; there were only two teams off world at the moment. SG14 and a crew were at the Alpha Site and SG9 was conducting mining operations. Her only patient was Colonel O’Neill but at the end of the week when operations went back to normal her infirmary would be a hot bed of activity and she wouldn’t have the resources to spare.

Carelessly, Janet dumped the files she was carrying and headed over to Jack’s room. Arriving there she nodded to the nurse that was leaving and entered quietly. She was surprised to not see one of his teammates there. Despite the fact that she had tossed them out for at least eight hours before she went to meet with the general, Janet figured that they would have been back the moment she stepped foot out of the infirmary.

Snagging the chair that was next to the bed Janet plopped down letting out a huge rush of air. ‘Life sucks,’ she thought looking at the despondent man. The colonel, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, was sitting propped up, his head listing to the right. His brown eyes normally so expressive and full of life were now dull and lifeless. Janet sat back and stared at his face. Watching his eyes in particular hoping against hope that when his eyes opened after blinking that recognition would shine. That the colonel would snap out of it. Demanding to know what was going on and why they’d stuffed him full of tubes.

Janet stood up and moved until she was right next to the bed. Leaning over she took his lax hand in hers and lowered her head so that her forehead was resting right above his ear.

“You listen to me you hear,” she growled softly squeezing his hand so hard that it made hers hurt. “Don’t you dare give up; Stop being a stubborn jackass and come back to us. I know it won’t be easy but you’ve never had anything easy. We need you, sir.”

Janet pulled back slightly, sniffing and blinking against the tears that had gathered. She didn’t care if she wasn’t acting like a doctor. At the moment she wasn’t his doctor, or an officer. She was a friend, family. And that was what Jack’ O’Neill needed more then anything else in the universe right now. Brushing her fingers through the short hair at his temple she continued, “Sir… Jack, you’re not alone. Just like you taught us; never leave a man behind. We‘re here for you. Always.”

Straightening back up, she plucked a tissue from the box on the side table. Wiping her face she struggled to get her emotions back in check and regain her composure. Gripping the railing, Janet bowed her head, offering up a prayer to whoever might be listening.

 

* * *

 

 

Walter picked up his cup grimacing when he noticed the lack of coffee. Glancing over he spied the coffee machine in the corner of the room. It was nearly empty. Checking to make sure nothing was demanding his attention on his screen, he pushed his chair across the room and poured himself the last of the coffee.

It sucked being the only person on duty; it seemed to make the shift go by slower. Usually, there were more people around wandering in and out no matter what time of day, but many of the base personnel used the shut down to take leave.

Wheeling back to his station he set his mug down and stared at the gate almost wishing something would happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Sydnea jumped, her heart racing at the shrieking noise coming from the corridor, calming when she recognized it as the klaxons. She hadn’t meant to doze off waiting for a physical therapist to show up. The rest of SG1 was still banned from the infirmary and Fraiser had said not to leave the colonel unattended. Checking on the man in the bed next to her she noted that he hadn’t even so much as flinched at all the racket. Jack still lay there in a semi sitting position eyes closed, a serene look on his face—the feeding tube the only outward sign that there was anything wrong.

“Medical team to the gate room,” blared over the loud speaker and Sydnea sighed.

She had to go get things ready for the return of the medical team but she couldn’t leave the colonel on his own. Opening the door she peered into the hallway and saw Shelia from PT just a few doors down. Deciding that Jack would be okay for a minute or so until Shelia arrived, Sydnea hurried to get things prepared for the med team.

 

* * *

 

 

_Jack sat with his arms wrapped around his legs shivering as cold air wafted in through the cracks in the wall. It was always cold. And dark. The dim lighting in the corridor didn’t extend this far in to the cell. The guards often forgot about him when they delivered food and water.  Jack didn’t mind, he wasn’t ever hungry or thirsty, what little they had put in his cell was right where they left it… He was just cold._

_He took in everything from his dark haven. How the guards acted, spoke. He observed the other inmates as well. Taking note of who caused trouble and who didn’t. Everything Jack saw he stowed away for later use._

_Jack shivered violently as another cold blast of air hit him. This time it came from the corridor like it did when the guards came. Just like the previous days they walked by knocking their clubs on cell bars picking out men for work. They never banged on his cell making Jack wonder if they even knew he was there. He wished that they would choose him. That way he could get out -- get a lay of the surrounding area. And perhaps maybe spy one of his team members._

_Resting his head on his knees he watched through the corner of his eye as the cell doors were opened and the selected men marched out. Jack closed his eyes as the last of the men filed out only to snap them back open._

_Slowly, Jack raised his head and stared at his cell door. It was open. It had never been open before. Moving for the first time in as long as he could remember, Jack made his way to the open doorway. Sticking his head out into the corridor he saw that all the other doors were closed, the cell either empty or the occupants just weren’t visible._

_This wasn’t normal. It had never happened before. His door had never been open. Not since he was tossed in here. Jack was unsure of what to do. He could go back and sit in his corner and continue to be ignored or he could go for it. He really didn’t have anything to loose if he went for it.  Maybe he could find a way out and come back with help to get his team out._

_Mind made up, Jack walked out of his cell and cautiously went in the direction he had seen the men go when they left._

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked entering the control room. He was aware of the earlier gate activity and had decided to stop by to see what was going on, on his way to the infirmary. Janet’s ban had expired and Daniel had chosen to be the first to return.

“The Alpha Site got hit by a tornado,” Sergeant Davis answered as Daniel came up to stand next to him.

“A tornado?” Daniel’s eyes grew wide, as he looked down into the gate room as injured personnel came through the gate.

“Yep,” Sam said entering the room all kitted up, “According to Major Thoresan they were having some storms roll though and a small twister hit base camp. It didn’t cause too much damage but the building housing the generator was hit.”

“I take it you’re going through to take a look at it?” Daniel questioned pulling the messenger bag up on his shoulder once again.

“Yeah, I’m accompanying a F.R.E.D loaded with some supplies for them and will check to...” Sam motioned for Daniel to walk her down to the gate room as she finished speaking.

 

* * *

 

 

_Hiding in a small alcove, Jack watched as a group of men walked by. They were talking and laughing with one another and quite clearly dressed for battle. From his vantage point he could see one guy straggling behind, fighting to get his arms through the straps of the pack. Jack reached out snagging the unsuspecting soldier around the neck. Covering the soldier’s mouth with his hand to silence him, Jack increased the hold around the man’s neck until he went limp._

_Quickly, Jack divested the soldier of his uniform. Worried that the other soldiers would notice this one missing, Jack hurriedly shrugged out of his clothes and into the soldier’s. His hands were shaking and his head had started to ache by the time he had finished pulling the man’s pack on._

_Leaving the man in the alcove, Jack moved out into corridor thankful that there was no one else around. Reaching the **T** intersection at the end of the hall he paused trying to remember which way he had seen them go. _

* * *

 

 

Lt. Colonel Williams stood in the gateroom going over the manifest for the equipment packed onto the F.R.E.D. He didn’t want to have to turn around and come back if they forgot something. He waved to Carter when he saw her enter geared up and talking to Daniel. Signing the bottom of the manifest he handed it back to the waiting airman and turned to make sure his team had made it. The room was chaotic, wounded personnel were still coming through from the Alpha Site and his team was trying to group up to leave as soon as they were all through. It took a few minutes but he was finally able to spot each of his team members except one. Their newest member, Captain Sauber, was a bit wayward and occasionally need a push in the right direction.

Unable to spot Sauber in the gateroom, Williams looked out the entrances on either side of the control finally spotting his missing team member.

“Sauber get a move on it!!” He shouted, clearly startling the man, “We ain’t got all day; get yourself in here!”

“Scientists.” he murmured, shaking his head he turned back to the gate after seeing Sauber move in the right direction.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Sauber get a move on it!!”_

_Jack jumped at the call and turned in the direction it came from. Jack saw one of the men who had passed him earlier when he was hiding in the alcove and since there was no one else around him he figured that he was “Sauber” and should get a move on it before they caught him._

_He began walking through the doorway to joining the other people, pulling the cap down on his head. He felt relived when he saw the familiar object of the stargate in front of him. He had a way home now. Though he didn’t have a GDO so he couldn’t go straight home. He’d have to go somewhere else first maybe the Alpha Site. If the pounding in his head would stop maybe he could think up the address._

_Panic struck when Jack couldn’t find a DHD. He looked all around but didn’t see one. How could they, or him, dial the gate without a DHD. Deciding to look once more just in case he missed it Jack looked up and was surprised to see that the gate was activated. The blue, shimmering event horizon made his eyes water and the ache in his head worsen._

_Seeing that everyone else around him was moving toward the gate Jack followed them, not wanting to draw any further attention. Hopefully, there was a DHD where they were going and he could give the rest of the group the slip and go home._

 

* * *

 

Daniel rapped lightly on the door with a knuckle when he reached Jack’s room. He had stopped by the nurses’ station on the way and Sydnea had said that Shelia should almost be done. Not receiving an answer Daniel knocked again and slowly cracked the door open.

"Hello?"

Puzzled that he couldn’t hear Shelia’s voice as she always talked to her patients as she worked, Daniel stuck his head around the door. Not seeing anyone he entered the rest of the way cautiously dropping his bag onto the table in the corner he did a quick visual of the room. There was no sign of Jack or Shelia.

Daniel checked the small bathroom but found it empty. Carefully, he rechecked the rest of the room keeping his eye out for anything that seemed amiss. When he reached the bed he noticed that the blankets were all mussed up. Noticing the tubing from the catheter and feeding tube lying to the side Daniel hurriedly made his way to the nurse’s station.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam sat back on her haunches staring at the mess on the floor in front of her. The tornado that had ripped through the Alpha Site had nearly destroyed the building containing the naquadah generator. Thankfully, too before it all went to hell, someone had shut the generator down. Getting to her feet and rubbing a hand across her face and through her hair, Sam sucked in deep breath.

It was going to be awhile before she would be able to get it up and running.

Going over to where they had parked the F.R.E.D. Sam started unloading the crates that she would need.

“Colonel Williams, do you know where Captain Sauber is? I could use his help with the repairs to the generator.”

“I haven’t seen him since we came through I thought that he had gone with you to look at the generator.”

Williams did a quick reconnoiter of the immediate area looking for the man in question. Not seeing him he called him on the radio several times but failed to receive an answer.

Exasperated, Williams called out over his radio. “Has anyone seen Sauber?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Colonel Williams what can I do for you?” General Hammond asked stepping back to look up at the monitors displaying the video feed.

“Well, we seem to be missing Captain Sauber, sir. We’ve searched the immediate area and made several attempts at radio contact but to no avail.  Sir, can I get confirmation that he did indeed leave with us?”

Hammond pinched the bridge of his nose. He already had everyone available searching the base for the missing Colonel O’Neill and now he had another man possibly missing offworld, or maybe didn’t even make it through the gate.

“Alright Colonel, I’ll have the security tapes checked and question personnel in the area when you left. Check back in one hour.”

 

* * *

 

 

"Sir?”

“Yes, Airman?” Hammond looked up from what he was doing

“We found Captain Sauber, sir. He was stripped of his uniform and bound and gagged in a small alcove on Level 28. He has no idea who did it. The last thing he remembers is heading to the Gateroom to leave for the Alpha Site.”

“Thank you, Airman. Dismissed.”

Using his arms to prop his head up Hammond stared down at his desk. It was turning out to be once crazy day. Too much had happened since the tornado struck the Alpha Site for it to be a coincidence. Colonel O’Neill, who for the last two weeks hadn’t even twitched, was missing. Captain Sauber, who supposedly had gated to the Alpha Site, was found at the SGC bound and gagged. So where was Colonel O’Neill and who took Sauber’s place at the Alpha Site?

 

* * *

 

 

_Once through the gate, Jack had no problem sidling off into the woods. No one had noticed his absence; he didn’t even hear or see anyone searching for “Sauber.” Jack’s head jerked up, his eyes popping open as he caught himself nodding off. He was starting to have problems staying alert. His whole body ached. It was a toss up between whether his head or his feet hurt the worst. Jack wasn’t sure why his head was hurting he hadn’t remembered hitting it but he knew his feet hurt due to the lack of footwear. The other soldier’s boots were too small so he had used the laces to quickly bind his hands and feet. The sound of people talking drew his attention back to the DHD._

_‘Must be shift change,’ Jack thought as he noticed the usual number of men guarding the gate double from two to four._

_Squatting down he watched from the tree line as two of the men headed back to the camp and the other two get settled in for their shift. Jack observed them for along while noting their relaxed posture and attitude that clearly stated that they didn’t perceive there to be any threat. As he continued to watch the two men he contemplated where to go once he got to the DHD. He couldn’t go home because he didn’t have a GDO so he would have to go somewhere else first. He ran through a list of addresses in his mind and stopped on one: P3X-984, The Alpha Site. He could go there. Jack froze in mid-breath when he heard a noise. Glancing up he only saw one of the two guards at the gate.  
_

_Letting his eyes roam around the rest of his surroundings he finally found the second guard. He was headed into the tree line almost directly to Jack’s position. Silently he moved into position, deciding it was now or never._

 

* * *

 

 

Sam paused what she was doing and sat completely still, head canted to one side as if listening for something. There were parts of the two naquadah generators strewn around her as she tried to salvage parts and get at least one up and running. She was starting to get frustrated with the amount of time it was taking.  She watched intently as a hand full of screws and nuts began to dance on the floor.

The gate was being activated.

Sam rose quickly to her feet all but running down the hall to the command center. She had been at the Alpha Site enough in the past to know that the ground shouldn’t vibrate like it currently was; something had to be wrong.

When she arrived outside the door she could hear Colonel Williams was hollering over the radio to Sergeants Fisher and Kuhl but wasn’t getting a response.

“Carter! Get Ashby and Meinhold and go check out the gate. Fisher and Kuhl aren’t answering and I want to know who’s ringing our door bell at 2am!” Williams swiftly ordered before Sam was even over the threshold.

Doing a complete one-eighty Sam took off at a run.

 

* * *

 

 

_“SHIT!”_

_Jack cursed and hit the DHD. He had dialed the address for the Alpha site but nothing had happened. The chevrons glowed but no kawoosh. He knew he was running out of time; there was no way that the people at the camp could miss the vibrations the gate had caused. Hurriedly Jack patted down the two men looking for a knife. Jack was glad that he had paid attention to Carter when she had given the instructions on how to reset the DHD._

_Finding a knife on one of them Jack crouched down at the bottom of the pedestal and pried open the circuit panel, his fingers making quick work of resetting the DHD. Standing back up, Jack started to dial again but stopped right before he pressed the first glyph._

_Should he try the Alpha Site? What if the gate froze again? Would a different address work?_

_Jack checked over his shoulder as he tried to think of another address to gate to. Finally Jack came to settle on the Land of Light: P3X-797._

_He could hear them coming as he punched in the last of the glyphs. Pushing down the center moved around the DHD and started to run to the gate, his bare feet now slipping on the dew slicked grass._

_They were yelling at him but the words made no sense, just a garbled mess. Tripping again on the bottom step of the dais the gate sat on Jack pressed on clamoring on all fours to make it through the gate._

_Emerging on the flipside Jack tumbled head over heels, landing in a heap at the base of the gate. Scrambling to his feet, he hoped he was headed in the right direction to Tuplo’s palace._

 

* * *

 

he gate shut down with a snap leaving the area very dark. Luckily Ashby was able to get a look at the address punched into the DHD before it reset. The address looked familiar but before he could talk to Major Carter about the gate began to activate again, this time someone was dialing in. The three of them took up defensive positions and were relieved when the sound of General Hammonds voice crackled over their radios.

“Sir, did you just say that you think Colonel O’Neill took Sauber’s place?” Sam asked slightly interrupting the conversation between General Hammond and Colonel Williams.

“Yes, Major. We’ve been through the security camera footage and it looks as though Colonel O’Neill slipped out the infirmary during the confusion earlier and took Captain Sauber’s place.”

“Whoever just left went to the Land of Light,” Kuhl piped up examining the ground around the base of the DHD, while Meinhold checked out the two downed guards. “He was barefoot as well.”

“Colonel O’Neill more than likely just left here, sir. Sergeant Ashby said that the address that he was able to catch before the DHD cleared was for the Land of Light.”

“Alright Major, I’ll send a team to check it out and will check back in to give you an update.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Jack had zoned, pushing everything aside and concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. He knew he was slowing down; it was getting increasingly more difficult to pick up each foot and place it in front of the other. And he couldn’t see. Even after letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he still frequently bumped into trees and vines and tripped over roots and debris that littered the forest’s floor.  But each time he was sent painfully to his knees he got up again and trudged on, hoping that there were no more of the Touched left on the dark side of the planet._

_Jack’s foot snagged painfully on a protruding root and sent him to his knees. He put his hands out to try and catch himself and keep his face off the ground but found himself falling instead. He landed in the bottom of a pit, crying out when his right knee impacted the hard packed ground first and collapsed, causing him to pitch forward and strike his head on a rock. He lay there in an awkward heap as the rain began to fall._

 

* * *

 

Teal’c stuck his arm out allowing Dr. Fraiser to regain her balance as she exited the wormhole. The night vision goggles made the usual slightly disorienting trip worse; especially if you weren’t used to traveling through them to begin with. Nodding his head in reply to Janet’s silent thanks Teal’c turned to his other side checking to see that Sydnea had also arrived safely.

“Can you track him Teal’c?” Major Griff questioned upon his arrival as he did a quick head count. Daniel was the last to arrive, the wormhole snapping shut behind him.

“Yes, I can. The rain may make it difficult but I am confident I can track O’Neill.” Teal’c knelt down at the base of the gate, running his fingers over the ground. Standing up he indicated the direction that O’Neill had gone.

“All right people, let’s move out. Teal’c, you take point… Daniel, after him. Doc and Irvine, you’re next. I’ll bring up the rear,” Griff spoke as he checked the area once again.

Teal’c could tell by the tracks left behind that O’Neill was not at his best. Broken branches and frequent ground disturbance from falling made it easy to track him. As the team moved out they started calling.

“Colonel O’Neill!”

“Jack?”

“O’Neill!”

“Colonel!”

Their cries echoed hauntingly in the dark woods.

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up sputtering; coughing painfully in attempt to oust the water he’d inhaled. Without moving Jack looked around trying to figure out where he was, but couldn’t see anything. It was pitch black and Jack hoped it was just from lack of light and not him being blind.

Unable to see, he relied on his other senses. He knew it was raining he could feel it and hear it striking the water in the puddle he was apparently laying in. Cold and soaked to the bone Jack cautiously stuck a shaking hand out to try and get a feel for his surroundings. Finding a wall behind him and nothing but water in front of him Jack moved to sit up gasping as pain radiated through out his body.

The change in position had left Jack feeling light headed and nauseous, not mention awaking every ache and pain in his body. Aches and pains that he didn’t remember getting. And what the hell was going on? The last thing he remembered was being shoved into a bamboo hut on Planet Burma for trespassing. So now where the hell was he? Did they see fit to move him into a big hole with water in the bottom after beating the crap out of him?

Leaning back against the dirt wall he tipped his head back closing his eyes and sucking in deep gulps of air as he tried to will the pain away.

 

* * *

 

 

“JACK!” Daniel yelled once again smacking into Teal’c who had stopped without warning.

They had been following Jack’s tracks for two hours and Daniel’s voice was becoming horse from the near constant use.

“Come no further,” Teal’c commanded, putting his arms out to either side to stop the others from advancing.

“What is it, Teal’c?” Major Griff asked stepping forward to the front.

“There is a large hole in the ground. O’Neill’s tracks also end here.”

“Did he fall in?” Janet came up next to Teal’c Sydnea on her heels. Both women peered carefully over the brim, unable to make anything out.

“I cannot tell from the tracks.” Teal’c answered then laid down flat on his belly and inched forward until he was on the edge. Gingerly, Teal’c poked his head over the edge, scrutinizing every square inch of the bottom he could see.

“I believe I have found O’Neill.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Colonel!”

Jack jerked, his head snapping forward, startled by the voice calling his name. It was definitely female, but he didn’t recognize it as Carter’s.

“Colonel? Damn it, wake UP!”

Shit! It was Doc. Doc was making a house call? He must be really bad off it that was happening. But he didn’t feel too bad... course he couldn’t feel anything.

“C’mon Colonel, we know you’re awake. Answer us!”

Holy crap that was Sydnea…he could recognize the pissed off tone anywhere. He’d woken up to it enough times in the infirmary…

But he wasn’t in the infirmary. He was offworld. In a hole, soaked, hurting and cold.  And Sydnea never came offworld. She held down the fort when Doc wasn’t there... Why the hell was she here?

Man did his head hurt. How come it couldn’t be numb like the rest of his body?

“Jack, open your eyes!”

Jack reeled backward, gasping as his head contacted painfully with the wall behind him. Daniel was here too? His eyes weren’t closed; it was just dark. And wet. And cold. Don’t forget the cold. Maybe he was just having some weird dream. Yeah, that was it. It was just a delusion. He was just alone in a hole filling with rainwater…

“Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink,” Jack said to himself.

“What was that, Colonel?”

“Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink,” he repeated without thinking, silently irritated that the person hadn’t understood him the first time.

“Yes sir, there’s a lot of water and no, it wouldn’t be a very good idea to drink it.”

He heard Daniel snigger.

Jack paused in mid breath. Someone had answered him twice. There were other people in the hole? He wasn’t alone. He hadn’t seen anyone though. He brought a numb hand up to rub at his face and ended up smacking himself in the eye. Thankfully his eyes were shut.

He thought his eyes were open and that it was just very dark. So that’s what Daniel was talking about earlier.

Jack opened his eyes and slammed them back shut as the howitzers that had been firing in his head sped up.

“Damn it; get the light out of his face.” He heard Sydnea complain to someone.

“It’s gone now, Colonel. How about you open your eyes again?”

Jack contemplated trying again. The howitzers were still volleying and he was tired. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. But Sydnea and Doc kept nagging him. It wasn’t fair when they tag teamed him.

Knowing that it would make them happy Jack tried again. Just a slit at first unsure of how bright it would be. Taking a quick glance around him his eyes shot open when he saw that Doc, Sydnea and Daniel were indeed there—right in front of him. This had to be one of the most interesting hallucinations he’d ever had. Maybe the heat from Planet Burma was getting to him.

But it wasn’t hot. It was cold and soggy. So it couldn’t have been Planet Burma.

Jack’s eyes drifted shut. He heard voices demanding that he open them again. He hoped they understood. It wasn’t anything personal. He was just tired. And it was bright with his eyes open and that made the howitzer people upset.

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken a while but they had finally managed to get Jack out of the hole. Teal’c and Griff having to rig a pulley system while Janet and Sydnea with help from Daniel worked on the colonel. The rain that was falling made things even more difficult. They needed to get the colonel out of the standing water in the bottom of the hole but it was hard to get sure footing for them to pull him out.

Once out Sydnea and Janet went to work once again, cutting off the colonel’s wet clothes, replacing them with blankets, dressing the wounds on his feet and hands and immobilizing his grotesquely swollen knee. The colonel hadn’t woken up since he had fallen asleep earlier not even giving the slightest response to what was being done to him.

The rain ending and Jack remaining stable made the journey back to the gate relatively easy. he’d made the entire trip without stirring. Arriving back on Earth they were greeted in the Gateroom by a medical team and Jack was quickly rushed up to the infirmary – leaving Daniel Teal’c and Griff to debrief General Hammond.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack lay back in his darkened room tying to wind down enough to allow his body to relax so that he could get some sleep. He hadn’t had much rest since he had woken up the week before. He’d close his eyes but wouldn’t get more then an hour, two if he was lucky, before he would wake up screaming. Doc had offered to give him something to take the edge off but he steadfastly refused. He’d been through this before. It would go away on its own.

Closing his eyes Jack used some of the techniques that Teal’c had taught him when they had swapped bodies during that whole mess with Machello. He could feel it working. The tension and pain vacating as his muscles relaxed. His headache also began to recede for the first time in days.  While the pain in his knees and feet came and went the headache had been his constant companion since Doc had cut back on the pain meds.

He was almost asleep when he heard the door open. He hoped it was Sydnea. He couldn’t stand anyone to be near him lately but at least she came and got her stuff done without bothering him too much. Cracking an eye open he cringed.

In the dim lighting he recognized the nurse as Second Lieutenant Margaret Flemming. She was new the SGC only having been there a few weeks if he remembered right. She was one of those perpetually happy people that got on his nerves. He had made sure to avoid her when he had reported for his last pre-mission physical.

“Good morning Colonel O’Neill” Flemming called cheerily turning on the over head light.

The sudden bright light sent spikes thought Jack’s head; eyes slamming shut at the sudden intrusion. His head ache returned with reinforcements and he could feel tears leaking from beneath his closed lids. Even with his eyes closed the bright light bothered him.

‘God what the hell was she thinking’ Jack said to himself bring his hands up to cover his face. Groaning when he felt his stomach starting to churn he tried to curl up on his side but pain went shooting from his knee through his groin and belly.

Jack felt a hand touch his shoulder followed by a soft voice “Colonel O’Neill are you alright?”

“Does it look like I’m alright?” Jack snapped, “Just turn it off please”

“Turn what off sir?”

“The light damnit! The light! What else is there to turn off.” Jack’s headache inched up another notch. “The room was dark for a reason you dimwit can’t you read directions.”

Jack groaned again his stomach churned more he tried to curl onto his side again completely forgetting about his knee until more pain fired its way along his nerves causing him to gasp.

“Sir here let me…” Flemming moved forward when she saw Jack move to sit up.

“God! Can’t you just LEAVE ME ALONE?” Jack swept his arm across the tray that was over the bed sending its contents clattering sharply to the floor.

Cradling his still upset stomach, Jack stayed hunched over panting in effort to pull enough oxygen into his lungs. In the end he lost the battle and vomited.

“Just a minute Colonel and we’ll get you cleaned up.”  Jack saw Flemming come closer a wet washcloth from the small attached bathroom. She had pity in her eyes and that was one thing he couldn’t stand

“No I’m fine, I can…” Jack started protested but was interrupted.

“Come on now Colonel. You’ll feel better after getting cleaned up and some fresh blankets.”

“I said NO!” Jack jerked away from the hand she put on his arm “JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!” Jack bellowed, satisfied to see her scuttle out the room the door banging shut behind her.

Jack flung himself backwards against the bed. He had tried to get up but the pain in his leg forced him to abort. His head was really pounding now and his knee felt like it was going to explode.

 

* * *

 

“Jack what’s going on? I just saw Nurse Flemming tear out of here?” Daniel asked walking into the room Teal’c right behind him. They were just out in the hall when Daniel was almost bowled over by the fleeing lieutenant.

“Oh nothing Daniel just that mousy nurse came in here flipping on lights making my headache that had finally gone away, come stampeding back. Then, she tried to treat me like I was eight years old!” Jack ground out in frustration. He just wanted to be left alone.

“Okay Jack, just calm down. I’ll turn the lights back down for you.” Daniel exchanged looks with Teal’c as he reached for the dimmer switch by the door.

“O’Neill you do not look rested. Has DoctorFraiser been unable to help you?” Teal’c moved forward, ready to assist when he saw Jack start to move around to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Of course I’m not rested! How can anyone get any rest here? Someone is always going in and out poking and prodding. Can one have no privacy even for a few minutes?” Jack had managed to get himself situated on the edge of the bed stopping just short of resting his bandaged feet on the floor.

“Jack, what are you doing?” Daniel’s concerned voice cut through the rushing sounds in Jack’s ears.

“Need to get cleaned up. Got sick” Jack squeezed closed his eyes, the nausea returning with a vengeance.

“Well why don’t you just wait there I’ll fetch a washcloth and towel for you from the bathroom.” Daniel kneeled in front of Jack resting a hand on his arm. Out of the corner of his eye Daniel could see Teal’c already moving to the small bathroom for the washcloth and towel.

“No!” Jack pushed Daniel away causing the archeologist to fall backwards. “I can do it by myself!”

“How Jack? You can’t even walk yet.” Daniel yelled back irritated by his friend’s stubborn refusal to accept help.

“O’Neill, if you proceed you will only serve to injure yourself further and anger DoctorFraiser.” Teal’c walked over to where Jack was seated on the edge of the bed, hand gripping the side rail swaying slightly

“I will leave this here, you may clean yourself up and we will return later.” Turning around Teal’c extended a hand to Daniel, pulling the younger man to his feet.

Daniel followed Teal’c pausing at the doorway. Looking back he saw that Jack hadn’t moved.

“You know Jack, just because you accept help doesn’t mean that you are weak; it means that you are wise enough to know that you have limits.”

 

* * *

 

 

General Hammond shifted trying to find a comfortable positioning the torture contraption that the infirmary called a chair. He had no idea how Jack could stand to sit in one of these for so long while standing vigil over his team. He was definitely going to have to look into that request for some new furniture in here.

He looked over at the figure on the bed, sighed and recalled his earlier conversation with Dr. Fraiser.

_“Physically, Colonel O’Neill is doing okay. His injuries are healing and the chest infection has cleared up just fine. But he’s not eating, not sleeping and when he does sleep it’s not for very long before he’s screaming himself awake. The colonel’s been ignoring his team and he won’t talk unless he has to then he snaps at everyone.” Janet paused to take a deep breath. “Sir this is way beyond his usual cantankerous behavior. Just a short while ago he made one of my nurses cry! Nurses Irvine and Lutz are the only ones who are willing to deal with the colonel.”_

His musings were interrupted by a moan coming from Jack. Not sure what to do the general sat back and waited to see what happened. Restless movements were followed by more pain filled moans and just as Dr. Fraiser had said he screamed himself awake, eyes flying wide open and sweat beading on his forehead.

“Jack” Hammond spoke softly not wanting to startle the man.

“General” Jack replied a few minutes later once his breathing came back under control. Hammond could see his hands shake as he reached for the pitcher of water and cup on the side table.

“What’s going on Jack?” The general cut right to the chase, “Dr. Fraiser says you’ve been causing problems with the nurses.”

“Nothing’s going on Sir. Everything is fine.” Jack answered turning away from the general blocking him out as he had done his team.

“And I’m Nolan Ryan! Bullshit!” Hammond countered gruffly. “You’re not fine Jack and you know it!”

Hammond waited for a reaction fro the colonel but got nothing. Jack continued to stare at the wall in the opposite direction.

“I know that you don’t want to hear this, but you need to talk to someone. You are one of the strongest people I know Jack, but sometimes even the strongest of us needs to talk. It doesn’t have to be Mackenzie, but you need to talk to someone Jack. Your team, Dr. Fraiser, my door is always open you know that. You are surrounded by people who care and are more then willing to listen; we just got you back and we don’t want to loose you again.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Aw Doc do you really have to do this?” Jack pleaded desperately, watching her draw liquid into the syringe.

“Yes, Colonel I do. You haven’t slept more then a few hours each night this week and you are exhausted, you need to rest.” Janet glared at her patient “It’s very mild Colonel, just enough to get you relaxed”

“But Doc…” Jack tried to protest but the sedative was already taking effect.

“Good Night Colonel”

 

* * *

 

 

_Jack turned into the airfield’s parking lot and threw the jeep into park. Hopping out, he quickly made his way into the hanger. It had been a long time since he had gone flying and today was the day he and Chris were going to take the Jenny, a biplane from World War I, they had been working on for a test flight. Jack was excited beyond belief._

_“Hand me that wrench will ya?” Chris called out seeing Jack walking across the hanger._

_“What, no, ‘Hello Jack! How has your week been? Make any cadets cry?’” Jack joked good naturedly handing the wrench up to Chris._

_“Mr.’ Get Down to Business’ is interested in small talk? Wonders may never cease.” Chris wiped his hands on his thighs in an unsuccessful attempt to rid himself of the engine grease._

_“So, are we going to fly or what?” Jack ignored the other mans comment as he walked around the plane._

_“After I get cleaned up and you talk.” Chris explained grabbing a hand full of Goop and leaning up against the sink basin near the hanger entrance. “So…How was your week?”_

_“Good. Good,” Jack picked through the open tool box. Picking up a tool he’d examine it carefully before replacing it and selecting another one. “No flashbacks. And you were right, the nightmares do fade.”_

_In general, Jack hated shrinks they made him nervous with their never-ending questions and pressure for him to talk about what happened. He had been forced to see several different shrinks since his return from Iraq and he hated them all, except Chris. He made Jack feel as if he was just talking to a friend, never pressuring him for anything. Chris was different because he had been there. He’d been a POW. He knew what it was like to have your dignity and humanity stripped from you. Chris understood that sometimes you just could talk about it.  Jack was grateful when Chris was able to take over his mandatory appointments._

_“Hey what are you standing around for?” Chris hollered “You want to go flying so bad get over here and help me open the door!”  
_

_Jack grinned and trotted over to help Chris push the metal sliding doors open._

 

* * *

 

 

Jack cracked an eye open and looked around his room trying to find out what made the scraping noise that woke him up. It aggravated him that even sedated he couldn’t get a decent amount of rest.

Sydnea’s hushed voice broke the dark silence “Sorry Colonel I didn’t mean to wake you.” She patted his shoulder lightly. “Go back to sleep.”

Jack nodded tiredly closing his eyes again, then the sudden significance of his dream flashed into his over stressed brain. Chris. If there was one person that would understand what he was going through and be able to help, it was Chris. And he was right here in Colorado Springs – now a respected professor of psychology at the Academy.

Jack managed a final request before he drifted back to sleep.

“Sydnea”

“Yes sir?”

“Can you do me a favor?’ he asked eyes remaining closed. “ Will yoou find Christain Jeppeson?”

“I’ll see what I can do. Now, go back to sleep before Doc rips me a new one for keeping you up.” She commanded lightly, tucking the blankets in around him.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack stretched, straightening out limbs and body parts ever cautious of his injured knee. God he’d been asleep way too long if the stiffness in his body was anything to go by. Doc must have slipped him something. On the other hand his headache while not gone completely was certainly much better then it had been.

“Well it’s nice to see you haven’t fallen sloppy dead”

Jacks’ eyes opened wide at the familiar voice. Blinking against the tears from the light, Jack turned to face the owner of the voice. Christian Jeppeson.

“What is it with you and your Jefferson Airship Starplane Starship addiction?" Jack grumbled squinting against the light

“What are you complaining about? It could be Hot Tuna” Chris grinned “And besides I have to have something to offset your Wizard of Oz ‘addiction’”

“You know Chris... it's a little early, I haven't even had my Jell-O yet... Remember what the dormouse said... feed your head? Well I haven’t fed mine yet”      

“Well I’m under orders from your Doc Fraiser, feisty person she is, to get you outta bed and feed your head.”

“You’re doing this just to irritate me aren’t you?”

"I would never do that." Chris feigned innocence.

"Come on now," he held out a hand to Jack, "You've been asleep for twenty hours, and that's more than enough for a lazy bastard like you." He grinned "I don't want your Doc Fraiser to be pissed at me for not doing as I'm told."

He grinned, gratefully accepting Chris’s help.

 

* * *

 

 

“Doesn’t it bother you guys that the Colonel won’t talk to you, but is more then willing to talk to some shrink?” Sam nodded toward the colonel and Chris who were seated in the far corner of then empty mess hall.

“No not really.” Daniel took a bite of his open-faced roast beef washing it down with a drink of water. “Chris seems to be really nice the few times I’ve run into him.”

“Indeed.” Teal’c agreed. “O’Neill has taken great strides in his recovery since ChrisJeppeson has been here.

Sam looked at Daniel surprised. She had returned after several days at the Alpha Site, and when she had stopped by to see the Colonel she was told that a Dr. Jeppeson had given an order for him not to be disturbed. Sam recognized the name and it didn't take long for her to find out he was a psychology instructor at the Air Force Academy.

“Okay I admit it. I was bothered at first but, look at it this way Sam.” Daniel pointed his fork across the table at Sam. “He’s talking to someone. How long have we been trying to get him to? And if it helps get the old Jack back then I’m all for it.”

“But how come he couldn’t have talked to us?” Sam countered stabbing at her blue Jell-o.

“O’Neill does not like to burden us with his troubles.” Teal’c, supplied, “Especially those of his time before the SGC.”

“But we’re a family.”

“Family is not always the best answer.” Teal’c neatly folded his napkin and placed it on the try next to his plate. “And some things from the past can be best dealt with when we are with those from the past.”

They finished their meal in silence, keeping an eye on their commander in the corner.

“Hey Carter you’re back!” Sam jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. Looking up she saw her commanding officer leaning on a pair of crutches, Chris standing to his left.

“Colonel! It’s good to see you sir.”

“Same here Carter. How was the Alpha Site?”

“Got it back up and running. Tornado thankfully didn’t do too much serious damage. We expect them to be back and running by the end of next week.”

“Great news.” Jack smiled looking to his left he remembered that Chris and Carter hadn’t been introduced. “I don’t believe you two have met. Carter this is Christian Jeppeson friend of mine form way back. Chris this is Major Sam Carter.”

“Nice to meet you” Chris said sticking out his hand.

“Same here” Carter shook Chris’s hand before turning back to the colonel “Janet let you out?”

“No only out for lunch.” Jack pouted. “I get out on Friday.”

“It’s only two more days Jack surely you can survive that?”

“I do not believe its a question of whether or not O’Neill will survive rather will DoctorFraiser survive.” Teal’c intoned, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

“So true Teal’c” Daniel laughed openly while Sam tried to hide hers behind her hand.

Jack gave them a menacing look “Anyways, you guys wanna come over this weekend? You know watch a movie or two eat pizza that sorta thing?”

“Sounds good” Carter managed to get out, trying to regain her composure, failing.

“What time would you like us there O’Neill?”

“Say about 1900? That work for you T?”

“Indeed” Teal’c nodded his head. “I will accompany MajorCarter when she leaves. If that is satisfactory.”

“That’s fine Teal’c. We can swing by Blockbuster and grab some movies.”

“Just not Star War?s” Daniel asked causing them all to laugh.

“Speaking of time, yours is up in six minutes.” Chris butted in.

“I can tell time you know. Unlike that white rabbit of yours.”

“Whatever. Get a move on it gimpy” Chris gave Jack a light shove.

“Okay, okay I’m going. You’re as pushy as Doc is. I’ll see you all later.” Jack threw his team a ‘please save me look’ as he headed for the exit.

“Maybe you’re right Teal’c.” Sam looked over her shoulder at the two retreating figures. “The  past maybe just what the colonel needs.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
